Benny Bitch Bob
Benny Bitch Bob (also known as Triple B or just BBB) is a cancerous Pookie like all Pookies are in Club Penguin. He is a snobbish cunt diva faggot and he hang himself in his igloo. He often gets beaten and raped by other penguins. He is also very weak. He loved be raped by anyone he encounter. According to him and her sister cancer, they have made sex many times with large groups. About that cunt: Name: Benny Bitch Bob Nicknames: Bitch Bob, Triple B, BBB, Shitty Cunt Bob Age: -172 (since all Pookies are autism) Personality: Stupid, retarded, depressed, very gay faggot Family: Ella Smith (dead) Status: Dead (Perfect lol) His cringy things * Being beated, raped and tortured. * Makes trouble, get beated again. * Rides his skateboard into pookies' faces. Also gets kicked the shit out of him by Agent Cleaners, because Pookies are not allowed to skate. * Feeds poisoned bottles to newborn pookies. * If he doesn't win a Pukie Cuntest he throws a "huge tantrum" (in reality, he only tries to do fucking drama like breaking stuff and accusing other people but always fails), which he get kicked but also being raped. * Make fun of puffles by calling them "Pieces of multicolored poo" and "Limbless spiky blisterbutts", which he gets bited by all the Puffles in the petshop and the Puffles called him a autistic cunt and cancerous shit. He then begin to cry and cuts his wrists like a sissy idiot. * Calling non-rare Pukies "Awh-Glee poopy heads". Then he ran away laughing His Death Benny was walking as usual until he was trashtalking other Penguins. The other Penguins took him and slam his face on the ground, kicked his stomach and break his jaw, punched him many times. The people call the PCD and begin to beat him in front of everyone and took him in their HQ, where they tortured Benny Bob for years. No one heard about Benny for the next 10 years. The PCS showed images to the public of Benny being tortured and he was seens being stabbed many times, beated to a pulp, his flesh torned apart to the point he has no blood. The people were happy and celebrating in the name of the PCD. Many videos showed Benny being raped and healed back so he can be tortured again for more experiments such as his flipper being stucked and he has to pull out before he will get crushed by a stone. He has no choise but to pull at it's maximum, until he felt his wrist being disclocated, following with cracking noise of his bones and his flesh being tearing apart. Everyone knows the body of a Pookie is very weak and can be easily torn up, Benny was ripping his own hand by pulling his flipper. But it was not enough, he was in a hurry so he bite and eat his own flesh, punching and kicking his flipper until it bleeds like hell. The rock falled on him but appears to be a dome with 4 Agents and some robots and machinery. One of them grabbed Benny and pulled him out with ease (they are very strong, they are like gods!) and his flipper was tearing in a strong noise of flesh being torn apart. His flipper was stuck in the stone, a bone is showing with ligaments and veins on his stomp, squirting blood. He screams. They cut the stomp even more shorter and impaled it with nails and infected blades.